New Year's Resolution
by calamarine
Summary: My favorite group was hanging out at a cafe right after a New Year's Party blast. Would a cup of coffee return their sanity when they talking about their resolution of the year? Not so fast.


A/N: This is my first Dramione fanfic ever! And I wrote it in English though it isn't my first language. If anyone wants to point the mistake(s) -which I'm sure there are some- please do so! Since me and my beta are kinda...in a problem :(

Crossposted from Indonesian Dramione Multiply and Lautan Indonesia.

Thanks for those wonderful reviews and those who kindly put my story and I on their 'favorites' for my story in Indonesian. Now, onto the story :D

**

* * *

**

**NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION**

Three women and three men sat around a table in the nice coffee shop, the morning after New Year's Eve. One of the women had a bushy-curly-brown hair with the same colour magnified her eyes, focussed on reading an open book in her hand. The other had a raven straight short hair, looked away to nothing but tables and chairs outside the coffee shop. It was New Year's morning; you wouldn't expect the same crowd as usual morning. And the last girl was noticeable, thanks to her red hair, which led people assuming she had a blood relation to the man on her left. The rest of the men caught people eyes through the scar on one of their forehead and a handsome yet arrogant face framed with fair blonde hair. The bookworm sat behind the redheaded woman, followed in line by the raven-haired woman, the scar head, the blonde, and last back on the side of the bookworm was the redheaded man.

Yes, dear reader, they were the know-it-all Hermione Granger, Slytherin's Pansy Parkinson, the youngest Weasley, Ginny and her brother Ron, the famous Harry Potter, and the amazing bouncing ferret Draco Malfoy we were watching. They sat quietly, undisturbed by their own silence, 8 am in the morning with most of them doing nothing except Hermione. Harry was yawning all the time. Pansy was just staring out of the window and took deep breaths sometimes. Ginny looked bored and decided that stirring her coffee might distract her for a while. Draco was deep in his mind or just wanted to look cool as people imaged him with all his black attire. And Ron, well, the others believed that he was sleeping, though his eyes were open, because of his quietness.

None could blame him actually. They just had a crazy night on the New Year's Eve. Blaise Zabini threw a party so they could say goodbye to the recent year together. And if Blaise said a party, he really meant it. This man knew how to make a party. His flat was decorated nicely (he already own a nice flat with all the paintings, cosy couch, home theatre and all), simple with glowing-in-the-dark-words welcoming all the guests. Food, beverages, and snacks passed in times last night, assured that the guests wouldn't starve during the party. He had a DJ to played them music so they could dance around the dance floor which used to be Blaise's kitchen ("I don't even know where he put all his tables and chairs and all and only left us this empty space to dance", Pansy muttered to Ginny when they arrived). Most of the guests were Hogwarts-who-now-worked-at-the-Ministry-with-Blaise, so they found familiar faces at the party. When it came to the countdown, Blaise started the fireworks and awed everyone. Even Hermione had to admit that Blaise did have a taste.

As soon as the fireworks started, people were going nuts. Dancing over here and there. Snogging all around. Gossiping, chattering, and even hexing each other (Blaise did not mind to take off wands at party, he let his guests came with their wands). Everybody was like losing control. Leave it to Blaise if you want to loosen up your mind.

That is why, now, our main character sat in the coffee shop near Blaise's flat that they just left an hour ago. They needed to refresh their mind after a crazy night. Alternatively, to sleep, according to Ron.  
Ginny, looked bored than ever, broke the silence with one question. "Well, since I'm bored sitting here with all of you just daydreaming (not you of course Hermione, and I'm ignoring Ron), I have a question. Do you guys come with any new year's resolution?" She thought it was a great idea of knowing her friend's resolution.

Hermione put her book down and joined the others stared at the youngest Weasley. She tucked her hair behind her ear. It looked like she was the one who had an answered for that question. She, after all, the organized-blablabla-Hermione Granger. When none answered her, she started to speak her own resolution. "So... let's say I do have some new year's resolutions in my head, Gin."

Pansy rolled her eyes and met a glare from Draco.

"Explain us then." demanded Ginny.

"Uhm… to be shorted, in general life, I want to be happier with everything in my life. You know, I've got so much stressed last year with job and all..."

Everyone, still except Ron, nodded. Hermione did not need to explain that further because all know that her job as the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects was more that to-do-job. Men envied her because she was the only woman who could easily get on the top of their position, kudos to her brain. And women gossiped about her as her relationship with the one and only Draco Malfoy, formerly known as her nemesis, was aired in public. She took all the glare and whispers so personally and that's exhausted her.

"Only if you know the right way to be unstressed, Granger." snapped Pansy.

Again, Draco glared to her. "What? I said the truth!" defended and chuckled mixed in Pansy's mouth.

Hermione exhaled, "I guess you right, Pans. Perhaps I should date Blaise instead of this arrogant man beside you."

Pansy and Ginny burst into laugh, while Draco sneered and Harry gave her a smile. And Ron, oh well, he still didn't move.

"Gin, what's yours then?" Hermione asked, mind to change topic to Ginny.

Ginny's cheek turned red as she spoke, "I... uhm... I want to make a forward move in my relationship right now for sure. As for job, I can't complain though its make me tired. Quidditch is fun you know. And I feel blessed that I could join the national team."

"Aww... and I know your resolution of your love life involved a certain person here..." Pansy was all about teased this day.

Harry blushed. Kinda cute, his friends admit it.

"Uhm... Gin... I don't know that we can have such a same... uhm... resolution?"

Hermione giggled. Didn't know that both of them would make this cute couple even after five years they were together. While her and Draco sometimes stuck up with yelling at each other or teased one another. Not quite a relationship that she wanted, she sneered. She even wondered sometimes how she could end up with that ferret. Life's full of surprises.

Just like last week, they were argued over where they wanted to eat. _That ferret didn't want to loose._ After that, they haven't spoke for days. Not until Blaise came with an invitation to his party. And don't forget about when she saw Draco looked paler the day before. He was sick. But eventually, he didn't bothered that and kept kicking Hermione out of his Manor when she came to take care of him. Oh, and she remembered that time when … she shook her head. _I guess we have nothing romantic like Gin and Harry…  
_  
"Awe... both of you! Go get a room!" said Pansy.

"Hey! You can't go get a room! That's my sister you talked about!" Ron, suddenly awaken, yelled.

Pansy surprised. "Ron! We don't even know that you're here!"

Ron stiffed and muttered something like "what friends that don't even noticed others" behind his breath. All can't help but laughed.

"Easy, Ron..." said Harry. "I want to move on with Ginny, but it's not like I want to marry her or somewhat. I just want to get closer to her."

"You're not going to marry me?"

It was Ginny.

"You're not going to marry her?"

It was Ron.

Harry looked shock. "No... No Gin... Of course I want to marry you..."

Ron cut his speech, "So you want to marry her then? Or not?"

Hermione can't help herself not to poked Ron's back. "Ron! You're not helping!"

He looked confuse, "What? Me? What have I done?"

Silence came back again to our favourite group. Or should I say my favourite group.

"So, Harry, you're going to marry her or not?" Ron, again. Everyone sent him an evil look, but Ron didn't care  
enough to see them anyway.

"Err, of course, but…"

"Yeah, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'm … err... umm… I don't think about it actually."

"But, you've said that we're going to deepen our relationship."

Draco yawned; he was bored with all this sentimental stuff.

"Right… but perhaps… not a marriage… I…"

"You're with her for bloody five years, mate!" Ron yelled at Harry.

Hermione felt free to alarmed Ron, again. "Ron, shut up!"

"Are you bored with me, Harry?"

"NO! Of course not, Gin!"

"So why?"

It was Ginny, again.

"Yeah, why?"

It was Ron, again.

"Yeah, why?"

And then, Pansy had decided to take a part.

"Hey! It's not fair. Hermione help me..." asked Harry with pleaded eyes, when he saw that three of them attacked him.

She rolled her eyes, "Nope."

"Harry, I though we have shared enough…"

"Would you listen to me, Gin…"

"… for five years, and nothing to do…"

"This love bird is in trouble…"

"… it's not like I'm begging you to…"

"… I think I'm not ready yet…."

"… if you're a man, then go on, Harry. That's my sister you know…"

"… and worse with his …"

"… I do love you, Gin!"

"… then why you…"

"… don't believe so easily, Gin."

"… and yet what will happen…"

Hermione was getting frustrated with their conversation. She couldn't focus on her book anymore. While Draco kept going calm in his place. They don't call him cool without reason. His hands remained in his pocket as he watched the show before his eyes. And Hermione couldn't stand this anymore. She stood on her feet and,

"SHUT UP YOU ALL!"

All eyes on her suddenly.

She turned her head on Ginny. "Gin, Harry loves you so much. You know that, we know that. But I think he's just not ready to commitment, which is you are hoping for. So, my suggestion here is, take your time, both of you together. You're just 22 anyway."

Then turned to Harry, "Harry, Ginny loves you so much. And she wants you to make a move to show that you really care and want to be serious with her. She isn't pushy, just want a commitment, which is hardly you could give. Don't make a promise that you couldn't do, and tell her the truth. In private, preferably. You don't want to hear third parties ruin your confession or what. "

Then to the other two, "And you two, you weren't helping with yelling them."

Ginny blinked, Harry nodded, Ron looked like he's been hexed, and Pansy smirked. Hermione took her seat back. She saw Draco smiled at her. It was a kind of 'that-is-my-girl' and 'thanks-for-stopping-them' type. He sure had a lot kind of smile's stock.

"I.. uhm.. You… I think you're right Hermione." said Harry first. "Listen, Gin, I do love you and I do care of you. Moving on with you is my first way to show you that I do serious with us. I wish you understand. If things getting better than before, of course we can be engaged. And married. I won't make promises that I can't deal with. I can't picture of me married with someone whose not you."

Ginny looked awe with his confession "Err… yeah, I couldn't say that I understand Harry. But, I agree about the moving on and getting closer…"

"So, are we done here?"

"Yes.", muttered Harry and Ginny to Hermione before she could practices dangerous spell on them. She can be so bitchy and unforgivable sometimes.

"Right then." she opened back her book, ready to read it again before another voice came.

"My turn, I guess." It was Pansy. "Oh, no. Don't give me that look, Hermione. We're in the middle of a nice discussion right now, so shut your bloody book."

Clapped her hands, she started, "Being inspired by our lovers here, I decided to move on with my love life. And perhaps I could use one of the Blaise's invitation to go on a date with him." She smiled.

Ron, who was sipping his coffee, chocked. "What?"

Pansy glared at him, "What 'what'?"

"You!", he put his coffee. "You.."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Don't you dare go dating Blaise!"

Pansy raised her eyebrow, "Why not?"

"You can't go with him! You're dating me!"

Hermione shut her book, Draco finally showed his interest, Harry confused. And Ginny screamed, "You what?"

Pansy shooed Ron with her hand. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am"

"No."

"Yes."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No, Ron!"

"Yes, Pans!"

_Merlin! Are we going again for another round of quarrels? Doesn't it enough with me and Draco fight all the time so I had to see not only Gin and Harry but also this couple? Since when did they even dating and none of us know? Thought Hermione dryly._

"No, you're not, Mr. Ronald Weasley. Yes, we went together on several occasion but you just left me the last time  
we met. So, no, we're not dating, thank you very much!"

"We are dating, Pansy! And I didn't leave you that night. It was you who left me."

"Don't you dare to lie, Weasley. I've been waiting for you for hours in the pub when you've just said you're going out for fresh air a while. And hex me for believed in you." she sneered.

"I'm not lying! I was outside, and when I tried to get back inside, the guard didn't allow me to. They said I forgot my card or whatever it is."

"Find yourself another excuse."

"I'm not excusing myself. I tell the truth."

"I don't care. You left. That's all that matter."

"I didn't! And don't you dare dating Zabini."

"Why?"

"Because we are dating!"

"Duh! You're being irrational. We're not dating. At least you didn't call it like that."

"We are!"

"We're not!"

".. are!"

"..not!"

Ginny and Harry were exchange look. Then both of them carefully stood form their chairs. Before Hermione could make them stay, Harry quickly said, "Sorry Hermione, we have to save our sanity. You stay; you're good for dealing with this kind of quarrel."

Therefore, Ginny and Harry left Hermione, who was still confused, and Draco, who paid more attention to this show than before, along with Ron and Pansy.

She gave up. Rolled her eyes, and then decided to read her book again instead of giving her ears to listen to their arguments. Not again.

"..not!"

"..are!"

"That's it, Weasley! You left me before. Now I'll leave you!"

"What? You can't!"

"I can and I will. Just watch me", Pansy stood, collecting her items on the table and left.

Ron, irritated being left by her, stood and left to catch Pansy outside.

That place became quieter after they left. Hermione didn't know how to feel but relieved. Just when she thought, she's going to enjoy her book, the silence distracted her. She felt that someone watched her. Oh right, she forgot there was Draco Malfoy between them in this coffee shop. She sighed. She's too tired to pick another fight.

However, she couldn't help herself not to asked Draco a question. She turned her head at Draco.

"Tell me, Draco, do you have any new year's resolution?"

He raised his eyebrow when he heard her. She didn't expect him to answer; she just threw something she's curious about.

Draco moved from his chair to the one next to her, which belonged by Ginny before. His eyes all on hers. Suddenly, she felt the tension thicken around her. She had been with him officially for a year now, but his presence still caught her attention, beside their quarrels of course. _When will I get over his charm? It's not fair with me only in the loose side._

He was moving closer to her. Half-smiled and half-smirked, he slowly answered her, "Being with you forever." And he leaned forward to give her a deep kiss in the lips.

_Hey! That's not even a resolution!_ Hermione alarmed. _But, who cares anyway!_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading. Constructive review is always accepted. Cookies for your thoughts~**


End file.
